From Down Under to the Mountaintops
by CAPtainAmerica77
Summary: Cassandra has just moved to South Park from Down under. She "befriends" the goth kids on her first day and hopes to be the one to crack their tough exteriors.
1. First day

Cassandra Porcelain Palamino 's alarm clock went off at 5:45 in the morning, though she was awake long before that. She was terrified today was her first day at her new high school, South Park High School. She hadn't heard much about it, though she really didn't ask.

Cassandra walked out of her room, took a left and trudged down the steps that lead into the foyer. The foyer was clothed in Red and Golds, her family's house colours dating all the way back to the days of kings and queens.

From the foyer she walked into her kitchen which was very modern and dark. There was an island in the middle with a black counter top. All the Cabinets were red with gold handles and the dishes were the same, red with some gold accents. Cassandra opened the double door fridge and pulled out the milk, then her coca puffs cereal from the cabinet adjacent to the fridge. She poured herself a bowl and went to sit in the living room to watch some TV.

The Palomino's living room was very spacious and had, as you guessed, red couches and gold pillows. The 56" TV was hung on the wall in front of the main couch. Cassandra sat down in her favourite spot, pulled up a blanket and turned on the TV.

Cassandra's hands shook slightly as she ate. _What if everyone hates me? What if they don't like my accent?_ Questions speed through her brain as if it were a highway and they all had somewhere to be, a place where the answers would be. When she was finished her breakfast she put her dishes in the dishwasher and walked up to her bedroom.

She opened the door to her walk-in closet and was greeted by many different hues and styles along the walls.

"What should I wear for my first day?" Cassandra thought aloud. She pawed through her many clothes and landed on a strapless dress and cinched at the waist leading into alternating blue and white ruffled fabric. She put on a jean jacket hoping it'd keep her warm enough in this mountain town and a pair of white sandal heels.

Cassandra sat down and began to curl her maroon ombre hair, and when she was done that did a light blue eye shadow look with white eyeliner. Her lips were painted a light pink and she wore a diamond tiara necklace and diamond earrings.

Cassandra trotted down stairs again to let her dog, Rostilav, out once before school and when he was done grabbed her bag, got in her car and drove to her new school.


	2. Michael's Morning

'When will you be here?' Michael Evans texted his friend Pete Hanson. Their friend Henrietta Biggle had picked up the rest of their little gang and Michael was the only one left waiting.

'Should be there soon.'

'Is Mike with you?'

'No. Henrietta doesn't want him in her car.'

Michael shrugged and put in his ear buds before leaning back on the couch to wait for his friends. He closed his eyes and sighed, he hated going to school. He only went because his parents made him, not that he really listened to them he just didn't want officer Barbrady to show up asking questions, so he only went enough to stay out of trouble. Today was one of those days that he had to go to stay out of trouble, the first day.

Michael had almost fallen back asleep when he heard Henrietta's old station wagon pull up. The goth kids used to use her mom's car in elementary for simple things like breaking into a camp to end the emos.

Michael got off the couch, pulled out his ear buds and went outside to go to school.

"Hey Michael." said Pete sitting behind the drivers seat where Henrietta sat.

" Hey." Michael responded.

Pete still had the roots of his black hair dyed blood red so it looked like a blood demon took a shit on his head. He had pockmarks on his cheeks from where his hair touched his face like it was doing now. He wore a gray tee shirt, he usually wore a gray button down, with black jeans and a pair of purple boots. Michael thought the boots always looked a bit odd but Pete like them so he never said anything.

"I can't believe its legal to make us spend 6 hours in a hell hole." Henrietta said.

Henrietta was still chubby, but no one seemed to mind. Her black hair was pin straight and black unlike the old layered cut she had that went past her shoulders. She wore a black dress that had fishnets covering her arms and shoulders, the dress went down to her ankles. She had a corset on too and black flats. Her make up was heavy and dark, not like that conformist bullshit.

"Yeah, when I first heard that I was like no way." Pete said. Imitating how they used to all say no way and drag it out. Michael smiled, he did that a lot less now, he never really smiled much but he did smile. Now it's like he never smiles at all.

Henrietta pulled into an unofficial parking spot at the back of the school and they all got out. Firkle first, then Pete, then Michael and lastly Henrietta.

"Henrietta can you drive me home today too?" asked Firkle.

"Yeah whatever." she answered.

Firkle was slightly shorter than Henrietta and looked extremely similar to how he did in kindergarten, minus the height. His hair was still black and swooped to one side, his eyeliner still dark and his lips were still black. He was still very skinny and wore all black like the rest of the goth kids making him look even thinner. Today he had on a black turtle neck with black jeans and black converse, they were comfy is the only reason.

The goth kids all pulled out a cigarette and had quick smoke before the bell rang for class. They snuffed out their cigs, sighed and walked into the hell hole they called school.


	3. First Friend?

Michael's first class according to his schedule was AP Literature, he had no idea why he was in that class since he's never here to earn good grades but he didn't look into it too much.

He walked into the class room and saw some familiar faces. Stan, Kyle and Cartman all sat in the back corner next to each other. Tweak and Craig sat in the middle to the right, if they were next to each other neither of them would get much done. Lastly Wendy and Bebe sat in the front, they were chatting while Wendy braided Bebe's hair.

Michael took a seat in the back corner near Stan, not too close but still close enough that he could talk to him if the time ever arose that he needed to. The teacher was out in the hall so she didn't pay much attention to what was going on the classroom, Tweak was in Craig's lap and it was amazing the two of them could go so long without air.

"Get a room you two!" Cartman called. Everyone laughed except Michael of course.

"Speaking of rooms, did you guys hear there's going to be a new student today?" Kyle asked his friends.

Kyle's hair was still a mess of ginger curls but they were tamer and he very rarely kept them under his green hat. He had taken to wearing polos, today he wore an orange one, and blue jeans. He was much taller than he used to be and the only person that seemed to be taller than him was Michael, though Michael was taller than everyone.

"No, is it a dude or a chick? And of course there is going to be a new student, it's the first day there are always some." Stan said, he was right new students always showed up on the first day at most schools but not in South Park. It was a quiet town few people ever learned the existence of.

Stan had black hair that still swooped across his forehead, though it was longer in the back now. He wore a Red and Blue Letterman jacket that probably came from JC Penny's. His jeans were dark and clung to his toned legs that he earned from playing football for the past 3 years. He had some stubble on his chin and what looked like to be some light freckles on the back of his neck, though only Wendy could tell you for sure.

"I think Wendy said she was a girl, foreign or something. I heard she's really pretty though." Kyle said.

"Wait how do you know all of this?" Asked Cartman, he probably thought Kyle was making it up.

Cartman hadn't changed at all, he still claimed he was big boned, even his mother and everyone else knew he wasn't. He wore red and yellow hoodies with blue jeans and sometime his blue and yellow hat. But he was still an asshole.

"Wendy said she saw her walking out of the school with her mother. She said the girl looked a bit old to be in middle school but she was really pretty." Kyle replied with a sneer.

"Is that her?" Stan asked referring to the girl, no young woman that just walked into the room. Michael turned and looked and there she was, the new girl.

She had maroon hair that faded to blonde- _it think it's called ombre_ \- her face was an oval with a slim nose that came to a small point. She was tall for a girl and that was not just because she was wearing heels. She walked with a confidence that could scare a thunderstorm but she did slouch slightly, probably nerves from the new setting. Her dress was white, cinched at the waist and alternated blue and white ruffles to mid thigh. She wore a jean jacket over it and had a galaxy back pack slung over her shoulder.

Her green eyes glanced around the room unaware of where to sit before they landed on the back corner near Michael and Stan.

"Excuse me mate, this seat taken?" she asked her voice thick with an Australian accent.

"No. You new here?" Stan asked as she sat down.

"Yeah just moved here this summer from down under. I'm Cassandra by the way, but you can call me Cass." she said with a smile. Her teeth were white as pearls and her lips had a light red tint to them.

"I'm Stan and this is Kyle and Cartman. Warning Cartman is an asshole so I wouldn't get too friendly with him." Stan introduced himself and company.

"I'm not an asshole!Not to pretty girls like you." Cartman yelled at Stan but softened his voice when speaking to Cass.

"Thank you." Cass said with an awkward smile, she did not want to talk to Cartman.

"Leave her alone man" Kyle said which started an argument between them that didn't stop until the teacher walked into the room.

"Good Morning class I'll be your teacher Mrs. Sawve. Welcome to AP Literature also known as AP Lit. I believe we have a student new to the school is that right." Mrs. Sawve said to the class.

"Yes ma'am."said Cass softly, but loud enough that the teacher could hear her.

"Why don't you stand up and tell us a little about yourself." Cass did as she was told. She stood up and began to speak.

"Hey I'm Cassandra Palomino, but you mates can call me Cass. I'm from Australia hence the accent. I love to swim and I'm really looking forward to being your class" With that Cass sat down in her seat.

When Cass sat down her face was slightly red, she didn't like to talk about herself in big groups, she never knew what to say. Michael noticed but didn't say anything, that was her problem.

Class went by without any interruptions minus the few from Cartman and soon first period was over and it was time for second. Cass pulled out her schedule and tried to figure out where to go.

"Excuse me mate," she said to Michael. "Could you tell me how to get to my next class?" she asked showing him her schedule.

"Just follow me, I have that class too." he said very non-nonchalant.

"Thanks mate." and follow him she did.


	4. Calculus

"So how long have you lived in South Park?"

"All my life."

"Do you like it here?"

"Way too many conformists."

" You're not a big talker are you?" Cassandra asked Michael. He shook his head no. "That's okay we can just walk quietly if you prefer." she said. She sounded a bit guilty almost.

"No it's fine." Michael said. _Wait did I just say I don't mind talking to her? That is way too conformist, stop it Michael_ he thought to himself.

"Oh okay. So got any hobbies?" Cassandra asked with as much enthusiasm as her first question.

"hanging out in the cemetery reading poetry about pain and death, something a conformist like you wouldn't understand." he said.

"Oh that's cool. I like to swim, but you probably already knew that. I also like to dance and play piano. What's a conformist?" she asked. _Man she likes to talk, hope she isn't always like this_.

"A conformist is what almost everyone in the world is except us few goth kids. Conformists run the world and ruin it." he explained.

"Sorry for being one then mate, I wouldn't be one but it's a lot easier for me to smile then to be goth. Sorry that wasn't meant to be offensive if it was. Sorry..." Cass said mentally slapping herself for that last part. Michael just nodded. The two of them walked into the class, Honors Calculus.

"So do you want to sit together if I haven't bothered you too much yet?" Cass asked walking towards the back. Michael shrugged and followed her to the back.

Cassandra sat down first and Michael sat down next to her. Just then Pete walked in. Him and Michael nodded to each other before Pete came and sat down next to Michael.

"Who was that conformist you were walking with?" Pete asked.

"Cassandra she's new to South Park. She isn't too bad for a conformist but she does talk a lot." Michael replied. Pete nodded and leaned back in his seat, bored he began to drum his fingers on the desk.

"SO Michael who's your friend?" Cass asked, she really did like to talk a lot.

"This is Pete, he's not one of you conformists." Michael said motioning to Pete.

"Hey Pete I'm Cassandra, you can call me Cass." Cass smiled at Pete who just made a noise signaling he heard her. She smiled with a sigh and continued to try and get an actual conversation out of Michael.

"what's your favourite colour?"

"Black."

"Favourite book?"

"Don't have one."

"Why not?"

"I don't read much."

"Why not?"

"Because-" but Michael was cut off by the teacher walking in the room.

"Good morning I hope you are all enjoying your first day of class. I'm Ms. Kenichers and I'll be teaching you Calc for the first semester at least." said Ms. Kenichers. She had short blonde hair to her shoulders and had a very small frame, she looked like a student almost. She wore black slacks and a white blouse with a black necklace.

"Now even though its the first day we are going to do some review and see what your brains retained over the summer and what they lost." she said picking up a pile of papers and handing them out to each student.

"The first day really? And in calculus of all classes." Cass sighed as she wrote her name on her paper.

"It's not like its hard." Michael said, which was odd since he never really talked to anyone besides the goth kids.

"Easy for you to say you're probably good at maths, I suck at it." she smiled with a small chuckle.

" here let me help you." Michael said leaning towards Cass. He explained how to do every problem step-by-step and watched her as she went through some on her own. It was sort of cute when she was deep in thought she scrunched up her nose.

"Michael? Hey earth to Michael? Can you tell me if I'm doing this right?" Cass asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah sure sorry." he said and began to check over her paper. "They look OK, I don't really think she's grading based on accuracy so you'll be fine." he handed her the paper and leaned back. He could not wait to take a smoke break.

"So what are you doing for lunch?" Cass asked.

"Probably going to smoke with the rest of the goths."

"Can I join?"

"You smoke?"

"No but I can just sit and eat. You're the only person I feel comfortable around right now and I'd love to meet your mates. So can I come along?"

"Its a free country, do what you want." Michael responded as the bell rang. Him and Pete got up and walked out to the back of the school with Cass following behind. She asked Pete a lot of the same questions she asked Michael but got less of a response from him.

They reached the back of the school just as the bell rang again. Michael and Pete pulled out a cig each, light it took a smoke.

"Who the hell is this conformist and what is she doing here?"


	5. Lunch Break

"Hi I'm Cassandra Palamino, but you can call me Cass. I'm new to South Park, just moved here over the summer from down under." Cass introduced herself. "And you are?"

"Henrietta"

"Firkle."

"Nice to meet you both. Michael said I could eat with ya'll during your smoke break. He's the only person I know and feel comfortable around." Cass explained as she took a sandwich out of her back pack.

"What's that?" Firkle asked about the odd sandwich.

"This it's a chips sanga."

"A what?" Henrietta asked.

"A sanga- I mean Sandwich it's a sandwich with potato chips and ketchup in the middle. Sorry I'm still getting used to American slang." Cass apologized. She took a bite out of the sandwich with a large CRUNCH!

" Why do you call them sangas?" Firkle asked sitting down next to Cass and taking a puff of his cigarette.

"I don't know that's just what we call them in Australia."

"What's Australia like?"

"Pretty nice I guess. I mean everything there can kill you, even my pet alligator."

"You have a pet alligator?" Henrietta asked sounding bored with Cass already.

"Yeah, two actually. Snarl and Fang. Snarl is 12 ½ feet long and Fang is 4 feet long. They stayed back in Australia though, too cold for them here. My brother is taking care of them." Cass explained unlocking her phone and pulling up a picture of them.

The picture was Cass laying on Snarls back in her pool with fang swimming around them. She looked very peaceful, as if she was napping.

"Are you sleeping on your alligator's back?" Pete asked flipping his hair out of his face.

"Yeah I sort of fell asleep and my brother, Steven, thought it was funny and took a picture of it. Man do I miss him and the boys." she said with a slight smile. "Do you guys have any pets?"

"No." They all answered, though it looked like Michael hesitated.

"do you guys want pets?"

"No that's a conformist thing, we don't do that." said Henrietta taking a puff of her pipe.

"Oh yeah right, sorry still getting used to that whole conformist thing. Sorry for being one by the way, I can tell you mates don't like them." Cass apologized again, she did that a lot. When she was finished eating she began to play with the blonde ends of her hair, she did that when she felt nervous or stressed. Michael caught onto that.

"Are we going to get coffee today at the Village inn?" he asked the goth kids.

"Sure, black coffee just like our souls." Firkle said. The other goths nodded in agreement.

"Cassandra do you want to come too?" Michael asked looking down at her.

"you want me to come? A conformist?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah you're pretty cool for a conformist." said Henrietta with a slight smile, she was just happy to have a girl to talk to. Though she'd never tell the boys that.

"I'd love too." Cass answered.

Cass finished her lunch within the hour and the goth kids finished their smokes. Cass told them about her life in Australia and her childhood, though the only on that seemed really interested was Firkle. But that was probably just because he was the youngest and had never been outside the country.

When lunch hour ended they all went their separate ways and decided to meet in the same spot after school for their coffee run.


	6. Coffee isn't Conformist

The day went by pretty fast after lunch, maybe Cass was just so focused on how excited she was to get coffee with the goth kids. They weren't necessarily friends, yet, but they were the closest thing she had to friends in this mountain town. When the last bell rang Cass went out to the back of the school and saw Firkle waiting there.

"Hey Firkle, how was your day?" she asked leaning against the wall next to him.

"Hellish and boring." he said.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, mine was okay. I have to say the best part was meeting you guys, you're an interesting group." Cass said with a smile. She figured Firkle wouldn't ask her how her day was so she'd just tell him on her own. "So do you guys like getting coffee or is it just an occasional thing?"

"We get coffee a lot, we either go to Benny's or the Village inn. I prefer Benny's more, they have better food if I'm ever hungry." Firkle answered.

"That's cool. We don't have Benny's in Australia, though we have this really good breakfast place near where I used to live called JJ's dinner. I love that place, my brother usually gets everything on the menu." she said with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Pete as he appeared from out of no where with Henrietta and Michael.

"I was just telling Firkle about a dinner in Australia and how my brother usually gets everything on the menu." Cass smiled at them. "so are we all ready to go?"

"Yeah come on you can ride with us." Henrietta said taking her keys out of her bag.

"Thanks but I drove my car to school today, can ya'll tell me how to get there though?" Cass asked as she dangled her keys in front of her.

"I can ride with you and direct you." Michael volunteered, he was used to her constant talking so he knew it'd be easier for him to ride with her.

"OK thanks, come on my car is this way." Cass said pulling Michael in her direction.

"you know I can follow you without holding your hand right?" he said raising an eyebrow but showing no other emotion on his face.

"Oh right sorry. I'm a very touchy person, but if that makes you uncomfortable I'll try my best to stop." Cass apologized beginning to pull her hand away.

"No you're fine." he said still holding her hand. Cass smiled and walked a bit closer to him as they walked to her car.

" **That** is your car?" Michael asked as they came upon Cass's car.

"Yeah, I know she's not much but I love her." Cass said unlocking both doors of her Chevy Impala '67. Her dad had gotten it for her when they moved to the states as her Australian car wouldn't work too well, she'd drive on the wrong side of the road.

"No she's great, I've never seen one in person" he said. Few knew it but Michael really loved cars, it was a little hobby of his besides dancing. Not that he'd every admit to either.

"Thanks, she's my all American girl. Am I using that expression right?" Cass asked.

"Close enough." Michael answered.

Cass and Michael got in the car and once they were buckled up they drove off towards the Benny's.

"So how long have you been friends with them?" Cass asked trying to start a conversation.

"Since elementary school, turn right here then take the second left." Michael answered. "Do you have any friends back home?"

"I have a few, but my closest friends have to be my older brothers." Cass said. She made the turn and then the next one. They could see the Benny's in the distance, but not the others. Th _ey probably tried to take a back way and got a little lost_ thought Michael.

"I have five older brothers, I was the first girl and the last. It's nice though I mean I never had to baby sit younger siblings or go on play dates. I think you'd like my older brothers, or at least tolerate them like you tolerate me." Cass said. _She really is talkative_ thought Michael. "Do you see the others?" Cass asked as she pulled into the parking lot and cut off her engine.

"No We can go wait inside if you want. They probably tried one of Pete's shortcuts and got lost."Michael said getting out of the car.

The two walked into the dinner and Michael sat down at the goth kids usual booth. A short, stout waitress came over, the same waitress the kids usually had.

"Aren't there usually more of you?" she asked. Though she never admit it she did enjoy seeing the goth kids, they kept her work interesting.

"Yeah they're running late. They'll be here soon." Michael answered very nonchalant.

"OK so just coffee like usual- you're new." the waitress said to Cass stopping mid sentance.

"Oh yeah. Hi I'm Cassandra I just moved here from Australia." Cass smiled and waved.

"Bit cherry for the goth kids. What can I get you?" she asked Cass.

"Just a caramel mocha please." Cass said and with that the waitress went to get their coffee.

Michael sat silently while he waited for the rest of the goth kids to arrive, and Cass of course didn't.

"Did you know I have pet crocodiles? The huge one is named Snarl, and the little one is Fang. Fang acts like a cat sometimes and a dog the other times. Do you have any pets?"

"You've already told me that. Hey looks like they are finally here." Michael said avoiding the question. The rest of the goth kids walked into the dinner and sat down, forcing Michael and Cass next to each other. Not that Cass really minded. She liked Michael he was polite and even though she was probably very annoying he still gave her the time of day.

They drank their coffee in a majority of silence save for the few times Cass spoke or when the goth kids complained of their miserable lives and the conformists.

"Well that was fun. Do you guys come here often?" Cass asked.

"sometimes." Henrietta said.

"Well I'd love to come with y'all again if that's okay." Cass said. No one said anything. "Well I should be getting home soon. Do any of y'all want a ride?"

"You'll get lost without me." Michael said as he stood up. He nodded a goodbye to his friends and Cass waved before they left Benny's.

The pair walked out of Benny's and got back into Cass's care. They drove back onto main street, with Michael's directions.

"So how do I get to your house?" she asked when they reached a red light.

"You can just drop me off at the school. I can walk home." Michael said.

"No. I'm driving you home. Now what do I do?" she asked.

"Okay make a left and keep driving until you read Park Street." he said rolling his eyes. She was stubborn, there was no point in trying to argue with her.

"Wait there is a Park Street in South Park? Kind of funny huh?" she laughed quietly to herself.

"I guess." he said looking out the window.

"Look I know I'm annoying a little too friendly and you and your goth friends really hate it. If you don't want me to hang out with you guys then that's fine. I don't want to intrude on anything." she said with a slight smile.

"No it's fine." Michael said. "Turn left up here. Park Street isn't marked too well." he added.

"Really? Thanks Michael. You're a pretty nice guy. But not too nice, don't want to be a conformist." she winked at him out of the corner of her eye.

They soon reached Michael's house and he got out of the car and went inside.

"See you tomorrow!" Cass yelled out of the window. She waited until he was inside to drive back to her house.


	7. Table for Five

"So sweetie how was your first day at school?" Mr. Christopher Palomino asked his daughter at dinner that night. Mr. Palomino was a very tall man at 6'5" and had black hair that was greying at the temples. Cass used to joke that he looked like Dr. Strange from Marvel comics.

"It was pretty good. Everyone here seems pretty nice. I actually went out for coffee with a group of them after school." Cass answered taking a bite of her steak.

"Oh really? Wow making actual friends, that's a new one." Cass's younger brother Xavier with chuckle.

"Oi shut it." Cass snapped back playfully. "How was your first day?"

"It was pretty good. There's this weird goth kid in my class. I think his name was Finkle." Xavier replied. Xavier was in 9th grade and instead of driving to school with Cass rode the bus.

"Oh Firkle is in your class?"

"You know that weirdo?" Xavier said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. He actually happens to be one of the friends I got coffee with today." Cass said getting a bit defensive.

"Kids there's no need to fight." Allison Markson said. Allison had long blonde hair that went to the middle of her back that was covered in freckles. Like her husband she was very tall and she was very beautiful.

"Sorry mum." Both of the kids apologized and went back to eating their dinner.

"Well I have to say I really enjoy this town. Its a bit colder than what I like but overall it's pretty ace." Mrs. Palomino said.

"I guess. Why did we have to move here anyways?" Xavier whined. He wasn't a big fan of the move.

"Because I am trying to open a new branch here in America. There was a cheap building here and it seemed like a good place for a branch. Now stop whining X." Mr. Palomino answered.

"Knock, knock! Guess who's home?" called a voice from the foyer. A tall man with light blonde hair and light stubble walked into the room. stood up and gave his husband,William, a kiss on the cheek before the kid's father sat down.

"So Al what's for dinner?" Will asked.

"Steak, potatoes and some greens so little X can grow up tall."Allison said ruffling her bio sons hair. Xavier pushed her hand away gently and smoothed out his hair. Everyone laughed.

William and Christopher were to be married legally in the states soon but had a civil union in Australia. Allison was their surrogate for their kids. Both fathers wanted the kids to have a mother in their lives and Allison became part of the family. Xavier was William's biological son and Cass was Christopher's biological daughter. Some thought the family was unconventional but the Palominos never seemed to mind.

"So kids how was your first day?" William asked.

"Good. Cass made friends with some weird goth kids."

"They're not weird Xavier. They're actually really nice. And Yes I did make friends with them, we actually got coffee after school today." Cass defended her friends yet again.

"I hope to meet them sometime. Xavier did you make any friends?" William asked.

"I met this one kid Ike. He seems pretty cool, plays soccer."

"Are you going to try out for any sports?" Christopher asked both of his kids.

"I'm going to try out for soccer. I may try to do basketball in the spring too." Xavier answered. Xavier while he was tall for his age, was the shortest one in the family. Cass chuckled.

"You better eat your greens before springtime. I may try out for swimming. If they have a team that is." Cass said.

When dinner was said and done. William and Christopher went upstairs to finish unpacking the rest of their room and offices. Allison went to go take a bath and do some reading. Xavier went to his room to play some video games. Cass cleaned the table and the went to the backyard to play with Rostilav.

"How is my puppy dog?" Cass asked her dog. She scratched under his chin and behind his ears before she got out a tennis ball. "Ready boy? Fetch!" she yelled.

Rostilav took off running after the ball and brought it back a minute later.

"Good boy. Who is my little Caucasian ovtcharka? You are! You are!" she cooed as Rostilav laid on his back asking for a tummy rub.

Cass obliged and gave her dog a tummy rub. Cass played with her dog and ran around the large yard with him for an hour before the two went back inside.

They both trudged up the steps and when they got to Cass's room Rostilav jumped up on her bed and went to sleep.

"He better make some room for me. Its my bed." Cass thought aloud before she went into her conjoined bath room to shower.

She turned on the hot water and adjusted the temperature before she stripped and hopped in.

"Ahhhhh. Showering the best part of the day." she said. Cass started shampooing her hair and singing.

"Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song. Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly." she sang as she rinsed her hair.

She continued to sing throughout her shower and when she was finished she got out and dried off. She put on her favourite lotion, warm vanilla sugar, and changed into her pjs.

Cass turned on her TV and searched through the channel until she found one playing a horror movie. She leaned against her pooch and soon drifted off to dreamland.

 **So how do y'all like it so far? I tried to give a quick insight into her home life here. Don't worry we will see more of her with her family later on. Thanks for your continued support.**

 **-Cap**


	8. Artistic Outlet

In the morning Cass woke up to her alarm once again. She was wrapped in her Avengers blanket like a burrito so it took her longer to turn off her alarm. She walked down stairs and once again poured herself a bowl of coca puffs and sat in the living room to watch TV.

Today Cass wore a long sleeve galaxy sweater with light gray jeans. She did light purple eyeshadow that was reminiscent of the galaxy and light pink lips. She curled the ends of her hair that came together in one large curl. Her necklace had a silver clock in the middle of a heart and her earrings were simple silver stars. She slid on her converse and black and white Letterman jacket while she walked downstairs. She opened the front door when she heard,

"Forgetting something?" Alison asked from the top of the steps. She was holding her back pack, keys and phone.

"Oh right." Cass said. She jogged back upstairs. Gave Alison a hug goodbye with a quick thanks and was out the door.

She put her key in the ignition and turned it. The car came alive and so did her radio. The song was "Be your everything" by BoyslikeGirls. She smiled a little before she drove off to school.

When Cass got to school she had 10 minutes before the doors would open to let the kids inside. She decided to go where she ate lunch yesterday and see if Michael and them were there. They were

"Hey guys. How are you?" she waved and sat down next to Michael on the steps.

"Fine." Pete said taking a drag of his cigarette.

"That's good. I'm pretty good. Do any of you guys have classes with me today?" she asked.

"I don't know. Who even cares about school?"Henrietta said.

"Nobody." Firkle answered.

"Can I see your schedules then? I can check if I have any classes with you guys toady." everyone took out their schedules, minus Firkle who probably wouldn't have any classes with them, and handed them to Cass.

"Hey we all have first period together. And then I have second period with Henrietta. I don't have third period with any of you guys and fourth period I have with Michael." Cass said looking over everyone's schedules including her own. "Do you guys want to walk to class together?"

They all just sort of shrugged, not like they could walk to class without her. The five of them sat in silence until the bell rang and they all went to class.

"So are you guys excited to see all your classes today?" Cass asked.

"Hell no." said Michael.

"Oh. Well I sort of am. I mean I can't wait to meet more people. Though I still want to eat with y'all if that's okay." she said.

"Sure, we can't stop you." Pete said.

Soon the four of them reached their first period, psychics. They saw there was no seating chart, at least not yet and sat in the far back corner. Pete with Michael and on Michael's right at another table Cass and Henrietta. The rest of the class filed in which included Wendy, Red, Kenny, Stan and Mike Makowski. The bell rung and the teacher walked into the room.

"Good morning class. I trust you are all in the same room if not I will write you a pass to your correct classroom. My name is Mr. Psyck and welcome to physics." Mr. Psyck said. Mr. Psyck was a short and stout man with a bushy grey beard and thinning grey hair. In a way he sort of looked like George R. R Martin.

"Now before we get started I'm going to give you all a quiz to see what you do and don't know. Don't worry it won't go in the grade book." Mr. Psyck began to hand out a small packet.

When Cass got hers she wrote her name on it neatly with light blue pen and then began the quiz. Michael, Pete, and Henrietta just went through the test and circled random answers, none of them really cared.

When everyone was finished Mr. Psyck handed out the syllabus and went through it with the class.

"So Henrietta, how long have you known the boys?" Cass asked quietly as Mr. Psyck droned on about the material for this year.

"Elementary school." she said before she began to doodle on the margins of her paper.

"That's cool. You draw?"

"Obviously."

"Ace."

"What?"

"Ace, it's Australian slang for nice."

"Okay. Why did you move here?" Henrietta asked. She was genuinely interested why she moved here as South Park didn't get many new residents.

"Oh well my dad wanted to open a new branch here. He owns a retail chain, also a restaurant chain. And my other dad finished his law degree for American law so he wanted to come here to practice it." Cass answered.

"You have two dads?" Henrietta asked looking up from her drawing.

"Yep." Cass said with a smile.

"That's pretty nonconformist." she said with a slight was that a smile?

"Thanks I guess. If it makes me less of a conformist my bio mom also lives with us."

"That does make you less of a conformist." Henrietta said. "You're not so bad after all."

"Thanks."

The bell went off and it was time for second period.

"Ready to go?" Cass asked as she stood up to her full height. Henrietta nodded and grabbed her bag. "See you boys at lunch." Cass said waving goodbye to Michael and Pete.

Henrietta and Cass looked like an odd pair walking down the hallway. A tall tan girl dressed in colour and a short pale girl dressed head to toe in black.

"So when did you become a nonconformist?" Cass asked.

"Elementary school. Michael, Pete and I were fed up with all the conformist bullshit so we became nonconformists."Henrietta answered. It was odd she was actually enjoying talking to Cass. Maybe it was just because she finally a had another girl to talk to or maybe Cass was just generally a cool person. It was definitely the first one.

"That's pretty nice. I don't think I could wear all black. I've done it before but in Australia I'd have a heat stroke." Cass laughed.

"Heat strokes are for the weak." Henrietta said jokingly. _Wait did I just make a joke?_ She though to herself.

"Well feel free to come to Australia with me sometime and we can see who has a heat stroke first." Cass said sarcastically.

"What's your favourite thing about South Park so far?" Henrietta asked Cass. _I can't believe I'm actually having a conversation with her, the only people I do this with are the rest of us nonconformists_ Henrietta thought to herself.

"I have to say you guys. Y'all are really nice to me, nicer than I expected. You let me eat with y'all and never tell me to go away." Cass said with a smile.

"Oh look we're here." Henrietta said walking into the class room. This period was sculpting and 2-d art. They used to be separate classes but due to budget cuts were merged into one class.

Cass and Henrietta sat in the back of the class though Cass wanted to sit in the front. Firkle walked in the class shockingly. He walked over to the girls and sat down with them.

"Firkle, why are you here?" Cass asked. "I mean I'm happy you're here but why?"

"This is my second period." he answered with one raised eyebrow.

"But you're a freshman. They merge the grades together here?" Cass asked.

"Do they not do that in Australia?" Firkle asked.

"Not too often. At least not where I went. But I did go to a private school."

"Wow sucks for you. Bet you love public school then."Henrietta said.

"Yeah it did suck. But now I'm here with two of my best friends and I couldn't love it anymore. Well I could if the whole gang was here." Cass said with a grin. Firkle and Henrietta rolled their eyes.

The teacher, Mrs. Frizz, started the class like every other teacher has started their classes with an introduction and going over the syllabus. But instead of the usual ice breaker she had everyone in the class make a sculpture that reflected at least one thing about them.

Henrietta made a decaying petal to show how we all think we're beautiful but slowly wilt away. Firkle made a noose that held a cigarette to show that they both take the life out of you. Cass took a lighter approach though. She sculpted a crocodiles mouth that a waterfall spilled out of.

"Now we will all come up and share what our sculptures mean." Mrs. Frizz said. " How about we start with Henrietta."

Henrietta made a small groan and got up. She brought her sculpture to the front of the room with her and set it on the table.

"This is called Wilting. It's a metaphor for how we all think we are like roses beautiful yet we can hurt. But we all wilt away after a short while. That's it." she said very nonchalant before sitting back down. Firkle was up next he explained his and seemed terrified while he was up there _Guess hes not much of a public speaker_ Cass thought.

"Cassandra."

"Its Cass. My sculpture is the mouth of a crocodile not an Alligator with a waterfall spilling out. This is supposed to represent my home Australia. The Crocodile though deadly is calm and soothing to my eyes like a waterfall." Cass said.

"Very nice next is Alexander." Mrs. Frizz said.

Alexander was a tall boy who wore a varsity football jacket, blue jeans and running shoes. He had shaggy blonde hair and light stubble.

"So I made a football because football is my life. So yeah,come see the game this Friday." he said before sitting down.

The bell rang just as the last student finished their presentation and everyone was off to lunch.

 **So what do y'all think so far? I hope I haven't made a Mary sue of Cass. If you want to see her outfits you can go to my Polyvore account(CAPtainAmerica77) and look in the Cass folder. Thanks for your support 3**


	9. F is for Friends

Lunch time carried out like it had the day before. Cass talked while the goth kids listened and occasionally spoke. Cass wished they'd talk to her more but she understood its just how they were.

Third period was Orchestra for Cass, none of the goth kids were in it with her. She got a little lost at first but a nice guy named Token showed her the way.

"You're new here right?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm Cassandra Palamino, but you can call me Cass," she introduced herself holding out her hand.

"I'm Token Black. Are you from Australia by any chance?" he asked shaking her hand.

"Yes actually I am. Just moved here over the summer. Do you by any chance know where the orchestra room is?" she asked.

"I'm going there right now. I can show you," Token said.

The two reached the room and walked inside. There were kids from every grade in there, most of the class was juniors though. Cass assumed the class just sat like any other orchestra did and walked over the Bass section. Token sat there along with some other boy.

"You play bass?" Token asked Cass.

"Yeah. I've played since eighth grade. Who is this?" Cass asked.

"I'm Marlin Jenkins." Marlin had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looked to be shorter than Cass but it was hard to tell since they were sitting down.

They didn't do much in Orchestra that day except go over some rules and cite read some stuff. Cass enjoyed the class and couldn't wait for the next one. Her next class was with Michael, she smiled and luckily didn't get lost on her way to class.

This class didn't have a seating chart, yet, so Cass sat in the back and saved a seat for Michael. Michael walked in just before the bell rung and smelled like fresh smoke.

"Hey what took you so long?" Cass asked.

"I was taking a smoke break," Michael answered sitting down next to her.

"Was it fun?"

"Nothing in life is fun."

"There has to be one thing you find fun."

"I don't find anything fun."

"Well then this weekend we're going to hang out until I show you something you find fun," Michael was about to protest when class started.

That class went by fairly quick at least for Cass and so did the rest of the week. Soon it was Saturday. As much as Michael had told her he was fine without hanging out she wouldn't take no for an answer.

So Michael had to hang out with Cass that day until she showed him something fun.


	10. Mean Girls

Michael was laying in his room waiting for Cass to pick him up and take him where ever she had in mind.

"Michael! You have a very pretty girl here to see you!" Michael's step-mother called from down stairs. Michael sighed, grabbed his trench coat and cane, and went downstairs.

In the living room Cass was talking to his step-mother. Cass was wearing a black crop top that showed off her sculpted mid riff from swimming and short shorts that started purple and faced to teal. Her hair was pulled back into a mess ponytail and she wore black converse with pink lipstick. She looked nice.

"Michael you never told me your friend was so pretty," Mrs. Evans said.

"I don't tell you much of anything," Michael said. It wasn't that he hated his step-mother it was just she would never be anything like his real mother.

"Well I won't keep you two, have fun."

"Thank you Mrs. Evans it was a pleasure meeting you. I hope to see you again soon," Cass said as Michael practically pushed her out the door with him.

"How long will this take?" Michael asked getting into her car. Even with his seat scooted back his knees still were too close to the dashboard.

"I don't know. How ever long it has to for you to have fun." Cass put the car in gear and drove them to her house.

"Is this your house?" Michael asked as they drove up the long driveway.

"Yeah, everything is finally unpacked. Warning my family is a bit unconventional by most standards but they're all really nice," Cass said.

Inside Cass took Michael's coat and hung it in the closet before they went to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Cass asked grabbing herself a sprite from the fridge.

"No," Michael said plainly.

"Okay then to the living room. If you want something later you can just get it, no one will really care." Cass lead the way to the living room and opened on of the cabinets on the wall. The cabinet was filled with comedies of all sorts.

"Movies?" Michael asked. Movies were not fun.

"Yes. We'll try some comedies first and by the end of the day we'll have found something fun," Cass answered picking out some of her favourite movies. "Pick between Ghostbusters, The Watch and Mean Girls."

"How about none of them?" Michael suggested laying back on the couch.

"Michael, you have to pick one. You can't leave until you do something fun and enjoy it," Cass said standing up. "Now," she dropped the movies in his lap "Pick one."

Michael picked The Watch and while Cass was laughing hysterical he just sat there. He found some parts funny but not funny enough to warrant a smile. When that didn't work Cass put in Ghostbusters, he didn't really enjoy that movie at all. Found it too silly for a movie about ghosts, even Casper was better.

"Before we watch Mean Girls I'm going to make lunch. And you are eating," Cass said pulling Michael into the kitchen with her.

"How does pizza sound?" Cass asked pulling out an oven bake pizza from the freezer.

"I don't care," Michael answered sitting down in one of the bar stools at the island.

"Ok great. It will be about 20 minutes so we can either sit in here or the kit-"

"Haha! Got 'cha!" Xavier said pumping his fist into the air. Michael looked at Cass's brother and saw he had a Nerf gun in hand. The bullet was stuck to Cass's forehead.

"X! What did Dad say about shooting at my face?" Cass asked pulling the dart off her forehead.

"Not to do it. But him and Pops are out at lunch with mom." Xavier smirked and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "Who's this?"

"This is Michael. One of my friends, we're watching movies so can you leave us alone?" Cass asked with her hands on her hips.

"Fine, fine. I'll leave but keep and eye out. I could be lurking anywhere." And with that Xavier left the kitchen.

"Sorry about my brother. Both our dads have told him not to do it and so have our mom but does he listen? No!" Cass exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

"Both your dads? And your Mom?" Michael asked. This was the most non-conformist thing about her so far.

"Yeah my Dads are gay and going to be married soon. But they liked their surrogate and wanted us to have a mom so she stayed with them. The only ones in a relationship are my dads, I don't even know if Mom is interested in a relationship," Cass explained.

After the pizza was ready Michael and Cass sat back in the living room to watch Mean Girls. Cass loved this movie and Michael could see why, it was pretty funny.

"I just wish we could all get along like we used to in middle school. I wish I could bake a cake out of rainbows and smiles and we'd all be happy."

"She doesn't even go here!" said the guy in the blue hoodie.

Michael burst out laughing and startled Cass so much she almost jumped. She had never heard him chuckle much less laugh hysterically.

"Michael are you okay?" Cass asked tentatively.

"That's fucking hilarious! Haha!" He said between laughs. Cass paused the movie and let Michael get all his laughter out.

"Ready to continue the movie?" she asked.

"If its as funny as that yes." Cass played the movie. When it was over it was close to 6 in the evening.

"Do you want to watch another movie? Like Mean Girls 2? Its not as good as the first one but-"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do," Michael answered. In all honesty he was having fun hanging out with Cass. Cass smiled at him and put in Mean Girls 2.

At some point Cass fell asleep and curled up next to Michael. Michael didn't know what to do so he just sat there and watched the movie until he too fell asleep.


	11. Dancing on the Kitchen tiles

The rays of light shining through the window and directly on Cass's face woke her up. She yawned and snuggled back into her 'pillow' and pulled her blanket up.

Michael felt her do this and laid back so he was on the couch more. Cass snuggled into his chest and he placed an arm around her.

The pair slept like this not realizing fully they were doing it until Cass's father turned on the Keurig. Michael snapped awake instantly while Cass slowly opened her eyes and yawned.

"Good morning sleepyheads. Did you two sleep well?" her dad asked.

"Mmmm... Yeah I did. Michael you make a very nice pillow," Cass said sitting up a bit.

"Thanks..." Michael said awkwardly. He had never slept near a girl, it was nice though. Even though it was Cass.

"Well your pop made some pancakes earlier this morning and wanted to go out to eat. You can come too... I'm sorry I don't even know your name?"

"Michael."

"Pleasure to meet you Michael. I'm Christopher, but you can call me Chris or Dad, either is fine." Chris left the room to go upstairs and give the kids some privacy.

Cass and Michael ate breakfast at the island with the radio on in the background. They ate silently not even really looking at each other.

"I won't tell the goth kids about any of this if you don't want me to," Cass said putting her dish in the dishwasher.

"Its not like they will ask," Michael said.

"Still, I know you don't want to be thought of as a conformist. So if my not saying anything keeps it that way I can keep my mouth shut. Believe it or not I do shut up at time." Cass laughed and sat back down next to Michael.

Michael was a slow eater so he just sat there and listened to Cass talk about everything. She wasn't as bad as he had first thought. She could about anything from Dinosaurs to H.P Lovecraft. He did prefer when she talked about Lovecraft.

"Oh my god! I love this song!" Cass jumped up out of her chair and began dancing to "Will you still love me tomorrow" by the Shirleys. "Michael come dance with me!"

Cass pulled Michael out of his seat and began to dance with him. Since Michael secretly loved to dance he was very good. They danced around the kitchen with Cass laughing and Michael cracking a small smile.

The song ended and Cass was caught up in the moment. She smiled and kissed Michael, he froze. Then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. _What am I doing? This isn't like me_ he thought. When they pulled away Cass was staring at him with her eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what-"

"Its okay. I kind of liked it honestly," he said cutting her off. Cass blushed. She had only known Michael for a week and was already falling for him. This sounded like a cheesy romance novel by Nicolas Sparks or someone.

"So what do we do now forget it which is the non-conformist thing or...?"

"Let me figure out how to tell the rest of the goth kids. For now this can be our thing?" Michael was nervous. He had never dated anyone before and didn't know if he should even do this conformist thing. Cass was quiet for a moment.

"I'd like that," she said and kissed him again. Michael didn't know what he should do but he did know he liked kissing her.


	12. Date Night

It had been two weeks since what Michael and Cass called "the kiss". At school they acted just like they had before, Cass being talkative as ever and Michael listening quietly.

But after school the two would go back to Cass's house and watch movie or just listen to music while laying on her bed. Sometimes she even convinced him to sit out in pool with her. Most of the time he just sat under the umbrella while she swam around.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" she asked Michael her head resting on his stomach.

"I think Henrietta and the boys wanted to spend Friday night reading dark poetry at her place. You can come too," he answered. His long fingers lazily moved through her silky hair.

"Sure thing, do you wanna do something just the two of us before it? Or maybe Saturday?"

"We see each other everyday, do we need to plan something?"

"Yeah, we've never gone on a date before." She sat up with a grin. "We could go to the movies, or the park, or a diner. Just something simple that we planned for the two of us!"

Michael smiled, something she seemed to bring out in the past week. She looked so excited, her eyes bright like those car headlights that bothered everyone.

And that's how Michael was now going to dinner, just him and Cass, Saturday night at the local pizza joint. Cass was picking him up per usual so he sat in his room waiting for the text that she was at his place.

"MICHAEL!" his step mother called up.

"What?" he opened the door and called back.

"That pretty girl is here for you!"

Michael knew the only person his step-mother called pretty was Cass so he grabbed his stuff and went downstairs.

"Hey," Cass said with a small wave from the couch.

"Ready to go?" he asked in a very deadpan voice, though he was actually happy to see her.

She nodded and stood up from the couch. She wore a black scoop collar dress with a very pretty lace pattern that matched her stockings. Her lips were a dark red, a new colour on her, and her eyes a smokey canvas. She looked beautiful.

The two finally left after Michael's mom kept talking to Cass about how "nice she was" and how much she hopes " you will date my boy".

"You're step-mother really likes me," Cass commented in the car.

"I can't see why she wouldn't. You're not a goth kid, you smile, you're pretty, practically the opposite of me and the rest of the goth kids," he listed off on his fingers.

"Well they do say opposites attract," she smiled at him as she started up the car.

Cass did most of the talking on the drive there while soft jazz played in the background. Every so often Michael would comment on something she said or add little anecdotes but didn't talk much. Still more than he used to with her.

Michael was a little apprehensive to holding hands with Cass for fear of others seeing,though did give in. He liked holing her hand, it was soft and warm.

The hostess sat the couple down near the window and the waiter soon took their drink orders. It took a little while to decide on a pizza what with Michael hating pineapple on pizza and Cass loving it. Eventually the two decided on an black olive, green pepper, and mushroom pizza.

"How are you enjoying South Park?" Michael asked.

"Its so cold. Like I can't believe its this cold and its barely September yet." Michael chuckled at the Australian's issue with the weather. "Yeah laugh it up goth boy, but I've had to bring a jacket with me everywhere."

"You didn't bring one tonight," he commented.

"Yeah, I'll probably join you under yours at some point." Cass laughed and took a sip of her water.

"You're small enough to fit,"

"I may be small but you've seen how strong I am." Its true she was strong, Michael saw her hold back a 180lbs dog from jumping on him in excitement once.

The waiter brought over the pizza and as Cass thanked him Michael saw Craig and Tweek walk in the restaurant. He quickly looked away and hoped they didn't notice him.

"What's wrong?" Cass asked taking a bite of her pizza.

"Two kids from school, I hope they didn't see me," he said looking down at his drink. When he looked up Cass looked sad?

"Its not that I don't want them to see me with you, its just dating isn't-"

"Non-conformist," she smiled a bit, but he could see it was forced.

Michael got up and placed both his hands on the sides of her face before pressing his lips to hers. He smiled into the kiss before pulling away, taking out his phone and taking a photo of him kissing her cheek.

"What was the for?" she asked.

"Its time the rest of the goths know that I have the most wonderful girlfriend," he said hitting send.

Cass's phone buzzed, it was the group chat. Michael had just texted the photo he took to the whole group. She smiled threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered into his neck. Michael just smiled and kissed the top of her head.


	13. Aftermath

I'll be honest I was really shocked at how many people have read this since I first posted it. Thank you guys very much for your support.

Michael and Cass went back to her house to watch a movie like they usually liked to do. Neither paid much attention to the movie and were paying more attention to the group chat. No one had responded to the photo from earlier.

"Do you think they saw it?" he asked refreshing the chat every two seconds.

"Does it say any of them saw it?"

"No."

"Then they didn't see it. They're your friends I'm sure they want you to be happy, even if its with a conformist." Cass sat up and kissed his cheek. He smiled, put his phone on the nightstand, and laid back with his head next to her.

As conformist as it was to like doing this cute stuff with Cass, he didn't mind. He liked laying next to her in a huge blanket pile. He liked holding her hand or kissing her cheek. He liked the way he felt whenever he saw her. He just liked her.

For the rest of the movie Michael played with her fingers, memorizing every inch. Occasionally she would start to drift off to sleep but would wake herself up.

"If you're tired just go to sleep," he said.

"Nah I gotta drive you home, your parents wouldn't like me keeping you overnight." Cass yawned and snuggled her face into his shoulder.

"They would love it, just go to sleep."

Cass smiled, kissed his cheek and wrapped herself up in his coat. Before Cass got too comfy or moved to lay on him he took off his white button down leaving him in a white tank top. Laying back down he opened his arms and Cass curled up into his side. He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep not even caring what anyone thought of them.


End file.
